


FerusRoanWeek 2019

by transportive



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Last of The Jedi Series - Jude Watson
Genre: Anthology, FerusRoanWeek, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 06:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20943659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transportive/pseuds/transportive
Summary: A collection of snippets for FerusRoanWeek 2019!





	FerusRoanWeek 2019

“Well, my boyfriend and I were out here the other day and—”

Ferus felt himself pause slightly. He had been half-listening to the conversation (old habits), but it had been Roan’s personal business and he was mostly there as company while Roan ran some errands. But that word had caught his attention, somehow.

‘Boyfriend?’

Roan had a boyfriend?

Ferus frowned slightly, imperceptibly, behind Roan’s back, but pretended to keep fidgeting with the little toy in front of him. It was a puzzle as well as a toy. He’d seen it when he was here with Roan last and it had caught his eye. He was barely paying attention, now, as he tried to solve it, more interested in the conversation that Roan was having with the shopkeeper.

Since when did Roan have a boyfriend?

Ferus told himself it didn’t matter; he’s just curious about how this information had slipped his notice. He’d thought of Roan as his best friend, so to somehow miss that he was dating someone—

It certainly had nothing to do with envy, as that would be an ill-placed emotion. Ferus’s attachment to Roan was as a friend. And even then, learning attachment was still new to him. So it… wasn’t envy.

Ferus mentally caught himself up on the conversation. Roan was looking for a puzzle-toy for his niece. He said he had seen it when here with his boyfriend. It was a tricky thing, he said, and—

Oh.

Ferus turned and held up the puzzle, now solved. Asked Roan, “Is this the one?”

Roan looked back at him and grinned. “That’s the one,” he said. Then to the shopkeeper, jokingly, “This is why I bring him places. He’s quicker than me.”

The shopkeeper smiled and Roan turned and took the toy from Ferus and purchased it.

It took the entirety of the transaction for the sequence of events to sink in for Ferus: _he_ was Roan’s boyfriend.

Well. That was good.

They were walking away from the shop, Roan fidgeting with the toy—“How’d you solve this? Is this going to be too hard for a seven year old?”—when Ferus decided to broach the subject.

“‘Boyfriend,’ huh?” he asked, trying to be casual about it.

Roan blinked at him and then smiled. “Uh, yeah. That okay? It seemed easier to call you that than to explain—”

Ferus smiled. “It’s okay,” he said, a bit more stiffly than he meant it to be. “I just didn’t realize you meant me, at first.”

There was a pause.

Roan grinned.

“Were you getting ready to be _jealous_ of an imaginary boyfriend?” he asked.

“No—”

“You were. You were jealous.”

“I was envious,” Ferus corrected. “Jealousy would imply that I was worried something was being taken away from me or that I was suspicious.”

“Ah,” Roan said gravely. “Well, forgive me, Master Jedi, for not having my Dictionary of Forbidden Emotions—”

Ferus had half a mind to be offended but, well, he was _Roan’s boyfriend_ apparently, so he managed a little laugh instead and a playful shove at Roan’s arm.

Roan grinned at him, then asked, “But really, you’re okay with that? I mean, this isn’t how I imagined the ‘boyfriend’ conversation to go—”

“I’m okay with that.”

“Which part?”

Ferus laughed, actually laughed, and reached a hand out to Roan. Roan took his hand and smiled. Ferus said, “Yes.”

Roan grinned at him and kissed his cheek. They walked back to Roan’s place hand in hand, and Ferus spent the whole walk thinking about attachment.

Maybe it really wasn’t so bad.


End file.
